


Parents Should Not, I Repeat, Should Not Dance

by GoldenMoon_42



Series: Izzy's IronStrange Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, IronStrange Bingo 2019, IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: IronStrange Week 2019 Day 3 (5/22): 10 Years Later | DancingIronStrange Bingo Square: EscapeThere is no escaping your dad's awkward dancing, especially when your momma and papa join.





	Parents Should Not, I Repeat, Should Not Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 3 of IronStrange Week for 10 Years Later and Dancing. This is also for my IronStrange Bingo prompt for ESCAPE.
> 
> This started as IronStrange and then it turned into Dr.Pepperony.
> 
> Stephen, Pepper, and Tony got married years before Infinity War and Pepper was already pregnant with Morgan. Tony is the bio dad, I guess, but Stephen and Tony are both Morgan's dads.
> 
> This is 10 years after Endgame where Tony freakin survives, so Morgan would be 15. 
> 
> Morgan's nicknames  
> Pepper: Mo  
> Stephen: Morgie  
> Tony: Morgoona
> 
> Pepper is Momma  
> Stephen is Papa  
> Tony is Dad
> 
> Thank you to Anke for betaing

“Mooooommaaa!” a voice yelled. 

 

This was the most embarrassing moment that she had witnessed in all of her 15 years of being alive. This was worse than any of the other things that she had done. Mostly because she was witness to her dad’s embarrassing awkward dancing. One good thing though was that they were still at home, but that didn’t stop her from becoming embarrassed. Morgan supposes that it is every parent’s goal to embarrass their children. 

 

“Supercalifragilisticexpialanana,” sang her dad, Tony. When Morgan looked back from the base of the stairs, Tony was still doing his awkward dancing. His arms bent at the elbows and in a waving motion as his hips swayed to the beat he was singing. The sun shining through the window caught his right arm, making the prosthesis twinkle.

 

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious,” joined in Stephen, her other papa, at the singing and dancing. His dancing wasn’t as awkward as Tony’s but still embarrassing. He was bobbing his head to the beat that Dad, had set, with his scarred hands almost closed in a loose fist, except for his thumb and two other fingers, the index, and middle. 

 

“Mooooooomm!” yelled Morgan again, desperation clear in her voice, and her body now lying on the steps, hoping that they’ll swallow her whole to escape from the embarrassing horror that is her dads’ dancing.

 

“Yes, Mo?” Pepper, her mom yelled back from the top of the stairs.

 

“Please make them stop,” moaned Morgan still lying on the steps, and over her face as though it will help in blocking the image of her fathers dancing, “or take me away from this horrid scene!” 

 

She lifted her head a bit and over to her dads and oh god, her dads were still dancing and singing. Morgan plopped her head down again covering her face again with her left arm. The dancing and singing becoming louder and more awkward as her mom finally walked down the stairs. 

 

“Thank you Momma!” cried Morgan in relief, scooting her body a little closer to the banister, to let her by.

 

“Now Mo, I don’t think it’s that bad,” said Pepper looking down at her daughter as she walked down the staircase, “oh...”

 

Morgan heard her mom’s voice drift off, moved her arm from her face and looked at her mom’s face. Pepper’s face was slack for at least 15 seconds and then it slowly morphed into a look of amusement. Her mom’s lips quirking into a small smile, and Morgan could almost hear a faint sound of laughter bubbling from her. Horror returned to Morgan’s face when she saw her mom start to join her dads. 

 

“Mom! Nooo!” wailed Morgan betrayal clear in her voice. She had thought Mom would have taken her side.

 

“Oh Mo, relax. It’s been a while since we’ve had our daily dance breaks,” said Pepper as she started to sway her hips and twirl around her dads. 

 

“Yes, a while cuz I was five when we did this,” answered Morgan, she remembered a few memories at that age. Her dad awkwardly dancing with one arm, the scars on the right of his face creating lines almost like lightning that she had been fascinated with, and her momma and papa dancing as awkward as Dad. Looking at her parents, she saw that her mom was now copying her dads’ moves.

 

“Uncle Happy, Uncle Rhodey, and Aunt May at least wouldn’t join,” mentioned Morgan.

 

“Maybe or maybe not, Morgie,” said her papa, laughter, and happiness evident in his voice.

 

“Well Peter and Harley, would agree with me,” said Morgan, now sitting up on the stairs, leaning against the rails.

 

“You got us there Morgoona,” said her dad. 

 

“I wish they were here so that they can take me away from this horror,” wailed Morgan.

 

“Come on Mo, join us”

 

“Ugggghhhh fine, mom,” whined Morgan finally giving in and join her parents in their awkward dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Kudos and Comments give me life!!!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) .
> 
> THANK YOU TO RDJ AND BENEDICT FOR DANCING BTS OF INFINITY WAR. THEY GAVE ME INSPIRATION FOR THIS PROMPT.


End file.
